P4: Live To Die
by TheWildFool2011
Summary: The Investigation Team's journey has finally come to an end, but the final showdown was not what any of them expected. WARNING!CHARACTER DEATH
1. Quote: This Is My End

**Live To Die**

**_By: TheWildFool2011_**

**_(I do NOT own Persona 4, nor do I own the characters. And no I do not hate the main character, on the contrary, I love him very much. (Especially when he was in the P4 Animation, hilarious!))_**

**_(Another reminder, you guys should really listen to the song Live To Die by Evans Blue. Really good, it gave me this little idea, if the MC were to get shot by Adachi-baby.)_**

**_Quote: This Is My End_**

A shot rang out in the twisted world of Inaba. Souji stood there face to face with Adachi. Smoke came from the barrel of the gun. Souji only stared up at Adachi.

Everything went almost in slow motion as the Investigation Team members watch their leader fall to his side with a dull thud. Adachi fire off again hitting Souji in the side; he laughed manically.

"Partner!" Yosuke yelled out, but his call fell on death ears. Souji coughed up blood and glanced at Kanji, who was behind Adachi about to tackle him to the ground.

Before Kanji could even take Adachi down, he managed to fire another shot. This last bullet grazed Souji's heart, he began to desperately gasp for breath.

"You're gonna pay you bastard!" Kanji broke Adachi's arm, from bending it to far back. Adachi gritted his teeth but stared manically into Souji's dying eyes.

Naoto held her gun to Adachi's head as soon as she made it to where Kanji was. "Senpai! Stay with us! Rise-chan, Yukiko-senpai try to apply pressure to his wound."

Chie stomped on Adachi's back, "You will pay, you damn asshole…" she was burning up with anger.

Yukiko tore a piece of her skirt off and applied pressure to the wound near his neck. Rise slid her way over to Souji's side and put both of her hands on the bullet wound in his chest.

"Sensei, please don't go!" Teddie yelled out as he cried to himself. Yosuke walked over the Souji, "P-partner…? No…no, no, no…this wasn't supposed to-! It can't end this way!"

"Ted, stop shittin' around and make an exit!" Kanji yelled as he bent Adachi's arm further back. Adachi grunted and lashed out only to have Naoto shove his head to the ground, "Be still bastard!" she yelled at him with her gun aimed straight at his head.

Teddie mustered up his feelings enough to make another entry way to return to their ground location. Naoto forcefully yanked Adachi to his feet and pushed him through the TV followed by Kanji and a very fired up Chie.

Yosuke picked Souji up bridal style. Yukiko stood right beside him and continued to apply pressure. Rise and Teddie followed soon after.

"We should appear at the location we normally do when we enter the TV from Junes…" Teddie muttered under his breath. They all came out at the same place they all started at. The exit/entry way to Junes was right there.

Yosuke looked down at Souji, "Don't worry bud, we're gonna get you to safety and you'll be just fine…" they all spilled out on the floor of Junes. Souji's breathing began to slow down and Yosuke hugged him closer to his chest, "Help! Someone get help please!"

Chie watched as Souji bled out, "God dammit! For the love of Christ someone help! We need help!" she yelled to catch someone's attention. A child was nearby who ran to get a grown-up.

"God…" Yosuke muttered to himself. He pulled Souji up closer to himself and rocked back and forth, "You'll be alright. You'll be just fine, I swear…"

A crowd had gather to the back at where the Investigation Team was. Multiple people in the crowd made phone calls to the police. Most stared on at the group. Naoto yank Adachi to his feet. She slapped a pair of handcuffs on him, rather tightly.

"You, Tohru Adachi, are under arrest for the murders of Saki Konishi and announcer Mayumi Yamano." She replied angrily. "Not to also mention assault on a Detective and teenagers with a deadly weapon." Unknowing to her, a blood spot grew larger on the side of her shirt.

She shoved him forcefully against the side of the food stand nearby, "I assume you know your rights? Good now shut up and stay the hell down." She continued to hold the gun against his head.

Kanji pounded the floor with his fist, "Fuck! This is bullshit…complete fuckin' bullshit man…" he looked over at Souji who was struggling to stay alive. He took his jacket off and put all his muscle into applying pressure to Souji's mortal wound.

Souji laughed wearily. "I'm going to…die aren't I…?" he whispered to Yosuke. Yosuke shook his head, "Hell no, I'm not gonna let that shit happen to you partner…" he brushed Souji's hair to the side.

Kanji had overheard his statement and grinded his teeth together. "Shut the hell up! You ain't goin' anywhere Senpai!"

"Make way people!" a group of emergency workers came to rushing through the crowd. The scene before them was grizzly. Most of the Investigation Team was injured but not as bad as Souji.

With a shaky hand Souji touched Yosuke cheek lightly. He smiled sadly, "I'd…never imagine t-this would happen…" he struggled through breaths and coughed up more blood.

Not too long after Souji was rushed off, the came to grab Adachi. Naoto was speaking with the officers as she was being tended to her bullet wound she had taken to the side. Rise buried her face into Naoto's shoulder as she continued to converse with the officers.

The others got checked on also. Chie had refuse to answer any of the cops and muttered curses under her breath. Yukiko cried herself into Kanji's chest. Teddie refused to get checked out saying that he was worried about Souji.

For Yosuke everything was as if a bullet was shot right next to his ear. He heard nothing, not any questions from the cops. Even as he was shook by one of the annoyed cops, he still kept his mind on one thing; Souji.

"Hey! Your Hanamura right? Son of the man who works here, correct?" the aggressive officer asked. Yosuke only stared forward. Another cop tapped the aggressive cops' shoulder.

"He's probably in shock. Just leave him be. Let him get checked out…"

After getting questioned, the other severely injured members of the Investigation Team was rush off. Teddie was part of the few who were rushed away, no matter how much he refused.

"Yo, Yosuke-senpai." Kanji yelled at his older peer, trying to catch his attention. "Me, Rise and Yukiko will be there. Promise…we'll…try to get a ride or somethin'."

The three members who stood outside, watched as Naoto, Chie, Teddie and Yosuke was rushed off to the Hospital. Yukiko continued to cry and Kanji patted her up, "C'mon, now Yukiko-senpai…he'll be alright. They'll all be good and then we can go for another round of that stay at the Amagi Inn…"

Rise stormed over to a lingering cop who was asking civilians question. "Excuse me!" she yelled at the top of her voice. The officer turned to her. "I…we…" she couldn't keep herself composed as she felt her shoulders shake.

"Yo, cop. We need a ride, man. To the hospital. Think you can do that." Kanji demanded as he guided Yukiko over to where Rise and the cop was.

"Well we aren't supposed to-" the cop started off. He was quickly cut when Kanji grabbed him by the collar of his shirt, "W-what are you doing?!"

"Dude, OUR fuckin' friends just got carried off to the damn hospital! You drive your ass up, along with all these other sorry ass cops, just to ask a bunch of clueless civilian's questions?!" Kanji lifted the man off his feet. "Then you just gonna go back to your damn office and fill out damn paper work. YET you can't take a couple 'o teens to go be at their friend's side!"

The struggling cop stopped, once he was put to his feet. He brushed himself off and looked at Kanji. The teen was shaking as he begged. He got down on his hands and knees in front of the cop.

"Please…" Kanji managed to say through a cracked voice. "My friends…they need me…I can't just-"

An officer more familiar with Kanji walked over to see what the commotion was about. "Tatsumi?! Wha-? What in the hell are you doing here…?" the officer asked. He stooped down and tapped the teen on his shoulder.

Kanji didn't budge. Yet he continued to beg. This was a rare site, the great Kanji Tatsumi begging. "Son, c'mon now…get up." The officer held Kanji up to his feet, "Now, I overheard from not too far. You want to see your friends?"

**_-Inaba Municipal Hospital-_**

The doctors had started working on trying to save Souji's life immediately. Their second major concern was Naoto, she was falling in and out of consciousness from the blood loss and would not respond to any of the nurses or doctors.

Chie was treated for a sprained wrist and broken ankle, along with a dislocated shoulder. She had not realized this until her adrenaline rush crash when she entered the hospital. Teddie was treated for minor injuries, scrapes and bruises.

Yosuke was treated for a grazed gunshot wound on his shoulder and a few cuts. He waited outside of Naoto's hospital room along with Teddie, who was deeply distressed. It wasn't too long until Chie came limping down the hall.

She sat herself between Yosuke and Teddie. Sighing heavily she laid her head back. "Anything yet?" she questioned worried about Naoto's well-being.

"Nothing." Yosuke replied in a slightly dead manner. All the life had been sucked out of him when he had Souji in his arms dying. "I'm so weak…I couldn't even protect him…"

A strong silence settled between the three, until they saw a familiar threesome run towards them. "Chie!" Yukiko yelled out. Chie stood up and was almost knocked to the floor by her friends' hug. Chie, however, stood strong and held Yukiko close, "It's alright Yukiko. This whole ordeal with that bastard is over…"

"Yosuke-senpai!" Rise grabbed onto Yosuke's shoulder. She shook himself slightly, "Where's Souji-senpai and Naoto-kun?!" he only stared at her with lifeless eyes as if he was dead on the inside.

"Nao-chan is in this room…" Teddie spoke up meekly. He looked straight at the door, "They said, she lost a lot of blood…and she kept falling in and out of consciousness…"

Kanji's eyes widen, "Wha-?! She was fine when they took her!" Teddie shook his head as tears rolled down his face, "She got injured…?" he asked in disbelief. Teddie didn't have to say much or even do much for Kanji to get the point.

Weak in the legs Kanji fell to his knees staring at nothing. Tears rolled down his face, but no sound came from him. He just looked surprised at the whole fact this was the end. This was what they got for chasing Adachi down. Nothing but more death and disappear.

Chie sat down on the bench along with Yukiko. She held her close and continued to comfort her. Rise let go of Yosuke and dropped to Kanji's level. She pulled the delinquent into her tight loving grasp.

The moment had only worsen for the group. None of them were directed to where Souji was, and none knew of his condition. They all felt as if finding the truth lead them straight into darkness.

_"The moment man devoured the fruit of knowledge, he sealed his fate... Entrusting his future to the cards, man clings to a dim hope. Yet, the Arcana is the means by which all is revealed. Beyond the beaten path lies the absolute end. It matters not who you are... Death awaits you."~ Nyx; Persona 3_


	2. Unquote: Sold My Soul

**Live To Die**

**_By: TheWildFool2011_**

**_(I do NOT own Persona 4, nor do I own the characters. And no I do not hate the main character, on the contrary, I love him very much. (Especially when he was in the P4 Animation, hilarious!))_**

**_(Another reminder, you guys should really listen to the song Live To Die by Evans Blue. Really good, it gave me this little idea, if the MC were to get shot by Adachi-baby.)_**

* * *

_**Unquote: Sold My Soul**_

"How are we going to tell Dojima-san?!" Chie asked as she looked from Yosuke to Yukiko Yosuke stayed silent, still too much in shock to speak. Yukiko looked down and clutched the bloody piece of cloth that was once part of her skirt.

The silence was broken when a nurse exited Naoto's room. They all turned their attention to the male nurse, eager to hear news of their friend.

"Well, Shirogane-sama is still unconscious, but she is all ready for visitors at this time…" he said and began walking off. Yosuke stood quickly to his feet, shaking slightly.

He swallowed the hard lump that took form in his throat. "Seta…" he spoke up, stopping the doctor in his tracks. "Seta Souji, where is his room at? Please…I have to know…"

The doctor sighed, "He's in this section of the hospital." He glanced down at his clipboard, "Souji-san is located…ahh, here it is, two doors down from Shirogane-sama." He pointed down the hall and then continued to his business.

"Guys…" Yosuke started off. Chie patted him on the back, catching him off guard. "Huh?" he gasped a little in surprise.

"Go on…you and Teddie…" she smiled sadly, "We'll be down there after we check on Naoto-kun…"

Teddie had already begun to walk to Souji's room. Yosuke nodded firmly and ran to catch up to Teddie. Chie and the others walked into Naoto's room.

The room was brightly lite, something that would irritate the simplest of people. Naoto lied there with a breathing tube down her throat. Her heart rate was steady as shown on the machine hooked up to her.

Kanji grabbed her hand and got down on his knees. Something very unusual, he was praying. Not only for Naoto's safe well-being but for Souji's life to stay in tacked.

"Kanji-kun…" Rise muttered as she watched the young man pray to himself. She walked over to Naoto's opposite side and grabbed tightly onto the small detectives hand. A small moan of pain erupted from Naoto's small lips.

Chie and Yukiko stood at the foot of the bed. Yukiko couldn't help the flow of steady tears that came. Chie continued to hold her dearest friend close and looked over at Kanji to see he was still in his zone.

"I ain't ever ask for nothin' god…" Kanji muttered to himself. He felt a tear run down his cheek and hit his and Naoto's hand, "But this is somethin' that can't be ignored. Please, for the love of Christ…I just want my friends to be better…" he couldn't keep his cries silent any longer. It hurt him too much to stay quiet.

_**-Souji's Hospital Room-**_

There Souji was, right before Yosuke's eyes. His closest friend was there, before him, hooked up to a life-support machine. Teddie tried to force his way pass the doctors, but they wouldn't allow him any closer.

"You two are not allowed in here!" the doctor shouted at him and Teddie.

"He's our friend!" Teddie yelled back as his main focus was to be by Souji's side. "Let us in please!" he begged the doctor to let him and Yosuke in.

Other doctors and nurses that were in the room were muttering amongst themselves. Ultimately, it was the head-doctors decision to let them pass through. He even told the other nurses and doctors to leave them to their friend.

"Sensei!" Teddie practically dashed over to Souji's side. He clasped his hand over Souji's and cried, burying his face into Souji's unmoving arm. "Please, sensei be alright…"

Souji's chest rose slowly as the machine forced air into his lungs. Yosuke thought to himself, that it must've been the bullet wound he took to his neck; a deadly shot. He walked over to Souji and laid a hand on Souji's face.

"I can't believe this is happening…" Yosuke gently ran his hand through Souji's hair, pushing it away from his eyes. "Partner…?" he whispered in hope that Souji would hear him.

However, Souji did not respond. He twitched, but nothing more than that. It was obvious to Yosuke that his friend was in a coma. "You've been stronger than this…I know." Yosuke tightened his grip on Souji's hand.

"Sensei, you've been bear-y helpful through all the disappearances of those people who were thrown into the TV…" Teddie grunted and bit his lip to stop himself from crying, "I-I…just please come back to us."

Just then, Ryotaro walked into the room. He stared in disbelief at the scene. Chie and Yukiko came walking in behind him. "M-my nephew…" he muttered. He quivered as he walked closer and closer to the practically still body.

"Dojima-san…" Yukiko doleful casted her eyes to the middle aged man. He looked astonished, "Seta…what happened…? My nephew…" he exclaimed over and over again. He weakly dropped to his knees alarming the others. Chie and Yukiko made it to his side more quickly.

Ryotaro punched the floor multiple times. His crying rung throughout the halls, probably enough to wake those close by. "What did I do to deserve to lose my nephew?! For Christ sake! My damn wife, and then my daughter gets hurt and now my nephew is…" he stayed there on the floor and gritted his teeth together. He pounded the floor again cracking a few bones.

_**-Naoto's Hospital Rom-**_

Through the walls, the two first years could hear Dojima's heartbreak. As much as they wanted to hope that everything was good a few doors down, they knew nothing would be alright.

Kanji sat in a chair that was in the corner. He had stayed silent ever since he had finished praying for Naoto and Souji. Rise decided that now would not be the best time to try and cheer him up.

How would she be able to cheer him up if she, herself, was just as depressed and downed as he was?

Rise stayed standing next to Naoto's bed side. Seconds turned into Minutes. Minutes to hours, as the two listened in on the commotion that was going on in Souji's room. Rise constantly brush Naoto's hair out of her eyes.

The next two or so hours had been quiet. Around that time, Chie, Teddie along with Yukiko and Yosuke walked into the room. Neither said a word to one another. Yosuke stood next to Rise. The moment she glanced at him, it seemed he wasn't there anymore; like he lost his whole person in another world.

"Ngh…"

Rise turned her attention quickly to Naoto, who stirred awoke sooner than they all thought. "Naoto!" Kanji was immediately at her side.

"Naoto-kun are you alright…?" Yukiko asked with both her hands behind her back. She stood closer by the window, with Chie by her side.

Naoto groaned again and shut her eyes tightly. It was clear to the others she was in some immense amount of pain. "Take it easy there…" Kanji muttered as he wiped a few strains of hair from the young detectives' face.

"Nao-chan's alright?" Teddie asked. His attention wasn't yet fully on Naoto, because he knew she would be alright. However, he was still fixed on her well-being. Naoto blinked a couple of times to sharpen her vision.

"You aren't in any pain are you?" Yosuke asked bleakly. He looked Naoto in the eyes, even though it pained him. He was thinking of Souji and not Naoto. What type of friend was he? What kind of Senpai was he?

Naoto nodded slightly. Due to having a tube down her throat, and this being her first time in this situation, she did not wish to do anything that might counteract the tube in anyway. Her chest rose in a steady pace and her hands gripped the blanket of the bed.

"Do you need a doctor?" Rise asked. Naoto shook her head. She reached for Rise's hand and held it tight. "Don't worry, I'm not going anywhere. And if I do, it's to check on Senpai." She gave Naoto a reassuring smile, earning a nod in response.

"Yeah, what Rise said..." Kanji smiled. It was sad and uncertain, "We ain't gonna leave ya hangin'...we ain't gonna leave Senpai hangin' either." He nodded, mostly trying to reassure himself.

They stood in complete silence. Waiting as if a light of life would shone upon them all, giving them hope. But it did not, and there would be no easy help, nothing but, normal human beings wearing shrink outfits.

"So..." Rise started off. She didn't look up at anyone in-particular, only stared at the wall. "-Is Senpai really...?"

"No!" Yosuke shouted in anger. "Partner wouldn't give in like that! We have to have faith, we gotta believe..." he shook in grief, "The gods have leaned us their strength then...why wouldn't they try to now...?"

Rise nodded, "Right..." a tear rolled down her cheek. She didn't bother to wipe away her tears, she knew they would continue to come and go, come and go, and repeat. As long as she thought of Souji in his bed, dying, she would cry, until there were no more tears.

Naoto eyed her wearily. She squeezed her hand, in a way to comfort. Her gazed shifted to Kanji, who stared at her intently. He seemed to look through her, being lost in deep thought.

The silence was interrupted once more. "Kanji...you should really get yourself checked out." Yosuke stated. He bleakly stared at the taller teen who was covered in bruises and cuts. "The nurses probably think your half crazy walking in here not getting treatment..."

Kanji kept silent, averting his gaze. He only nodded, but did not make a move to find a nurse. It wasn't until then, Yukiko placed a hand on his shoulder. "I'll accompany you...I need something to do to get my mind away..." she muttered.

He nodded once again. Standing up he walked with Yukiko out of the grief-stricken atmosphere. Chie limped over to Naoto's side. "You alright detective...? Had us a little scared for a moment..."

Chie sighed at the silence. "Crazy...we've come so far. It's like they said...there is no such thing as a storybook ending..." she commented exasperatedly. Yosuke rage-fully walked out of the room. Naoto listened onto the many sounds within the room.

Teddie sat farther form the girls. Distress had taken over the blondes being, as he said nothing to the three. He would, from time to time, fix his hair idly. Thoughts devoured him in his dark silence.

"Dojima-san...he's not taking this well." Chie stated openly, with her eyes casted downward. "The doctors say..he might not make it..."

Rise's breath hitched as she listened. Naoto remained unfazed on the outside, but it was obvious she was deeply trouble. Her free hand gripped the blanket in anger as her eyebrows narrowed.

"So...he's not going to..." Rise bit her lip. Tears threatened her as they burned down her cheek. She hiccuped slightly in her silent cries. "Why...? Him of all people! Why?! It's not fair...Adachi is allowed to live and he-"

Chie placed her hand over top of Rise and Naoto's hand. "He's luck...cuz if I- no if _**we**_ were the judge, jury and police..._**we'd**_ kill him on the spot." She gritted her teeth, "No doubt in my mind we would...and I know Dojima-san wants him long dead...it hurts...I know..."

"Is there really nothing we can do...?" Teddie questioned silently. "Why is life so...cruel..."

* * *

_"Only with strength one can endure suffering and torment."~ Nyx; Persona 3_

* * *

**_A/N: Yeah, sorry if the chapter seems a little cruddy. I've had it in my files for a bid and am now just uploading it. The next chapter will come soon, sorry for the long wait. Hope to get reviews!_**


	3. Quote: Through Your Eyes

**Live To Die**

**_By: TheWildFool2011_**

**_(I do NOT own Persona 4, nor do I own the characters. And no I do not hate the main character, on the contrary, I love him very much. (Especially when he was in the P4 Animation, hilarious!))_**

**_(Heads up, the title, Through Your Eyes is another song by Evans Blue. Listen, and you shall be amazed.)_**

**Quote: Through Your Eyes**

Souji lied in the bed unmoving. His chest rising and falling, each time getting slower. Yosuke had a chair pulled up near the side. The doctors steadily flow in and out of the room, checking his condition.

"His condition isn't getting any better..."

Yosuke gritted his teeth as his keen ears listened to the conversation. Three doctors, he could tell, stood outside the room. Undoubtedly conversing over his friends' life.

"Seta Souji...hmm, he apparently works a nighttime job here. A janitor. Beside's that, it seems he has family here..."

"Yes, Ryotaro Dojima, and Nanako Dojima."

"We'll have to speak to Dojima-san."

"There are few possibilities this kid will live..."

Yosuke blocked out the rest of the conversation. His thoughts stuck on those words and the possibility his friend would die. So young and strong, Yosuke thought. He let out a heavy sigh.

**_'Of all the people...you...'_** Yosuke rubbed his temples. He glanced up at Souji, taking in the small details. Pale...deathly pale, shallow breathing, beads of sweat. "Dammit..." he gripped at his hair.

"Partner...what do we do? Adachi's caught, your here dying, everyone's wounded..." Yosuke paused and bit the bottom of his lip. He took a minute to compose himself. "What if he isn't found guilty...? What if he walks free?! They won't believe any of that television shit! And then he'll just...gah dammit! I'll make sure the fucking shit sticks to that sorry bastards ass! I don't care, I'll haul a fucking huge television in and stick his ass through it in front of the judge!"

"That'll probably pull some more strange shit around us Senpai..."

Yosuke jumped slightly, he turned to see Kanji and Yukiko entering. Kanji had now visible bruises on his face, and was covered in bandages.

"Yosuke...I don't think that would be a good idea." Yukiko replied calmly.

Yosuke retorted as he knocked his chair back. "Yukiko you know damn well these charges won't stick! Who the hell would believe the television shit anyway! Only us and that bastard has knowledge! They'll need solid evidence dammit! So why?!"

"It'll just bring us into more shit man..." Kanji muttered. He frowned as he stared at Souji's half-lifeless body, "I know how you feel man. I just wanna choke the bastard out myself...but, if we go about it the wrong way- make a wrong move, then there's no telling what will happen."

"Well it's better to know Adachi would get either life or death sentence...I don't care if I'm treated differently. I've been treated as an outcast since Junes, so why would between now and then be any different?" His face was turned up, and his hair shadowed his eyes. He picked the chair up turning it backwards; he took his seat. "We have no other choice..."

"Your right- we don't have any other choice. But, what if this television business gets the government involved. Then what? Souji-kun wouldn't want that to happen to us." Yukiko grabbed herself a seat, pulling it next to Yosuke. "You of all people should know him best Yosuke-kun..."

Kanji leaned against the wall. He grunted slightly. "Yukiko-senpai has a point. We'll be like flies to light from there on out if we do what your thinkin'. It's already bad enough Dojima has some suspicions 'bout the whole business of puttin' people in the television, ya know..."

"Yeah, but no matter how good of a detective he and Naoto-kun are...it's up to the jury. And then the ultimate decision...the judge. We all know he'll be free to walk." Yosuke stated darkly.

"Think 'bout it Yosuke-Senpai, a detective was injured in the process of chasing a suspect." Yosuke perked his head up. "One teenager was mortally wound, a detective received major injury and the others minor...she had his gun collected from him and given to the officers. If Souji-Senpai passes, then the charge of first degree would stick, along with assault on authority and minors with a deadly weapon." Kanji continued, not allowing anytime to think on the matter at hand. "Them charges will stick. And then the warning letters, they can swipe that shit for finger prints and that'll do him in for good."

Yosuke groaned irritably. He turned his head to look at the larger teen. "You idiot...have you forgotten what the damn thing said?! It specifically said something about throwing people into the television you dult!" He turned his attention back on Souji. "How could we get so fucked over in the end!"

"Senpai-" Kanji called out, "While me 'n Yukiko-Senpai was lookin' to get me treatment...uh we saw Adachi."

Silence settled between them. Yosuke clenched and unclenched his fist. Kanji cleared his throat before pushing off the wall, "Uh, he was being transported...to a different room. Outta this ward..." he walked over to the two older teens. "The bastard...was sneerin' at us. Like he saw all this as a joke or somethin', ya know? I wanted pound his face in, but then I'd get charged. Ain't tryin' to have ma worry 'bout me, she ain't gotta worry like that ya know."

"There's nothing we can really do..." Yukiko gripped Yosuke on his shoulder. He shook his head in denial, but his actions of placing his hand lightly over Yukiko's contradicted him. She knew he was crying, the slight shaking in his hands and the trembles of his shoulders showed it.

"Sorry Yosuke-Senpai..." Kanji muttered barely above a whisper.

They all knew it was nothing they could do. It was the judges and jury's decision. Only they could bring the hammer down on Adachi and show some sort of_'justice'_, all they could do was watch. Maybe some of them will choose to be witnesses and testify against Adachi, but what good will that do? Telling them about the Midnight Channel will help none. To them it was just a rumor, but to the few it was reality. And they saw what it could do to people, how they would end up if they stayed too long.

But Souji was not dying from being inside the television. No. He was dying from gunshot wounds, multiple ones, and his friends had to watch him suffer to the very end. By the looks of him physically, he was not going to make it and the doctors conversations didn't give the team much hope.

A knock came to the door and after less than a few seconds, the room was filled with the rest of the group. They crowd Souji's bedside. Silently they stared on, heartbroken.

"The doctors wanted to do a few checks on Naoto-kun so...we came here..." Rise stated as she grabbed Souji's opposite hand in her own. His hands were rough and course to the tough, she thought perhaps from all the work had done from his many jobs. She smiled as she remembered the time Souji was dressed in Teddie's costume. He had claimed he taken the suit to wear for the unruly children at the daycare. As she remembered he said he enjoyed himself, even when he tried to sneak pass the others.

Teddie opened the curtains, much to Yosuke's annoyance, but he kept silent. Teddie watched as people walked in and out of the building. He didn't have much gull to look at Souji. He was the one person Teddie striven to impress and admired deeply.

Chie allowed herself to slide into a sitting position on the floor against the wall. She buried her face in her hands. "We overheard what doctors said..." she muffled into her hands.

"Huh?" Yosuke know what she had said, but he wanted everyone else to hear what she had said. "What was that...?"

"The doctors...well, I'm not sure if Teddie and Rise-chan heard, but they..." she stopped herself again, biting down hard on her lip. She didn't want to cry again, she didn't want to be the weak one. Just like Teddie, in her own way, she secretly wanted to prove her strength and usefulness to Souji. She knew crying wouldn't solve anything. It wouldn't bring Souji back to them. "...Dojima-san is going to have to decide his fate..."

"There's nothin' much to decide honestly." Kanji stated. His statement was harsh but true. Souji had to be released from his pain, and it would be better sooner than later.

The group spent the rest of their time talking idly. They all avoided talking about Souji's fate, until the doctors scooted them outside of the room. They mostly stood around outside the room. Rise and Yukiko left to go check on Naoto's current status.

Kanji checked his watch and then scratched the back of his head. "I should...uh, probably be gettin' back to my ma..." he muttered seldomly kicking lightly at the air.

"Alright...well um, see ya some other time I guess..." Chie replied. She tried to smile at him as she waved. "I think I might get going also..."

Yosuke nodded understanding, that everyone needed to go home and rest. It took a lot out of them as they watched the events unfold, so the best thing for them would be rest. Not to long after Rise and Yukiko exited Naoto's room and reported the group of her condition, it was only Yosuke, Teddie and Rise left.

They did not speak one word to each other, except the occasional glances and small smiles. Soon the three found themselves visiting Nanako, which brightened their moods slightly.

"So how are you feeling Nana-chan?!" Teddie asked as he stood by her bedside.

The young girl smiled at him, "I feel a little better..." she paused for a moment and looked around. This caused Yosuke to get a little unease as he knew who she was looking for. He turned his head to the side as he waited for the question to pop up.

"What's wrong Nanako-chan? You seem a little antsy..." Rise questioned as she tilted her head to the side. She silently waited for the young girl to answer back. Teddie was also in a slight puzzle, until he look at Yosuke. The blonde bit down on his lip nervously waiting.

"Big bro..." Nanako muttered as she frowned, "Where's big bro...?"

"He..." Yosuke stopped himself as he thought of the right words to say to such a young girl. "...got hurt during a job. Don't worry...you'll be able to see him soon and then you can spend the rest of late winter with him."

"Yeah! What Yosuke-Senpai said. He'll be sad if you don't focus on getting better. So think about getting better, okay Nanako-chan?" Rise asked as she brushed the girls' hair to the side. Nanako nodded and smiled. Her features were so innocent it seemed too dangerous to break down.

"I can't wait to see big bro again. And then we'll all get to play together again..." she yawned and brought her hand up, rubbing at her eyes. It wasn't too long until she fell asleep. The three just watch her and listened to the noises the machines had made.

"Nana-chan..." Teddie sighed as he slumped into a nearby chair. "Yosuke, how will Nana-chan react...?"

"Not good Ted..not going to be good. She's already lost her mother and now her big bro..." Yosuke stood up from his seat, "It's going to be tragic for her. We should probably be heading home. It's not like staying around in the hospital will help any..." he walked out of the room in a huff.

"We'll just have to be strong for her Teddie." Rise stated. She held her hand out for Teddie, and he gratefully accepted. "Her and Dojima-san...they'll take this really hard." She pulled Teddie into a hug, he stiffened slightly but then relaxed and hugged back. The two of them released each other and gave Nanako one last glance. Thankfully to them she wasn't much of a light sleeper, or at least from their eyes she wasn't. The two then left out of the room, with their spirits downed and thoughts on Nanako's reaction and Souji's fate.

* * *

_"To find one's true path, one must seek guidance amidst uncertainty."~ __Nyx; Persona 3_


End file.
